


404 File Not Found

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean's laptop dies, he takes it to be repaired. Who knew the repair man would be so hot?





	404 File Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my NaNoWriNo one shots.

Dean couldn’t believe it. His beloved laptop had died. It was old, sure, bit it had never let him down. Until today. He restarted, but still nothing. He banged it but it didn’t help. 

He had lost all his porn? All his files? Not possible, just not. He went to his phone and looked up computer repair shops.

He found one that had a five star rating and wasn’t that far away. He grabbed his laptop and went to his car.

The shop was small, and there appeared to be only one man working there. Dean walked up to the guy, who was bent over a desktop computer, and was so immersed in it he didn’t hear Dean come in.

Dean cleared his throat and the guy jumped. He looked up and Dean looked at him. 

The guy was scrumptious. He had messy dark hair that looked like it had never even seen a comb. His eyes were a sparkling blue and his stubble was just perfect.

Dean tamped down those feelings, at least until the guy spoke.

“Can I help you?”

That voice was like smooth whiskey poured over gravel. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Uh, yeah, I, um.. I hope so. My laptop won’t come on.”

Dean held out his laptop helplessly.

The guy held out his hand.    
“I’m Cas Novak. And you are?”

Dean shook his hand. “Dean. Dean Winchester. Pleased to meet you, Cas. Um, I can call you ‘Cas’, right?”   
Cas smiled and it lit up the whole room.

“Yeah, you can. So, let’s take a look at you laptop, okay?”

Dean handed Cas his laptop. Cas took it and opened it.

“Hum, it does seem to have a problem alright.”

Dean sighed. “It has a lot of stuff on it I really need. Can you fix it?”

“It could be any number of things. I’ll have to keep it. I’ll call you in a couple of days. Here,” Cas handed Dean a form, “fill this out, please.”

Dean filled out the form and made sure he left his phone number on it. 

“So, I guess that’s it then.”

Cas smiled again. “Yes, that’s it. I’ll call, I promise.”

Dean tried to smile back at Cas but it came off more like a grimace. “Thanks. I’ll be waiting.”

Dean went back home.

Dean used his phone, but it wasn’t very rewarding. The screen was too small to really see anything in detail. But it was all he had until Cas called him back.

It had been two days and Dean was really feeling antsy. He needed his laptop back. Watching porn on his phone was very unrewarding.

Late in the afternoon, Dean’s phone rang. He answered it and it was Cas.

“You can come in and pick up your laptop. It’s fixed.”

“Oh thank god. Can I come right now?”

“Sure, Dean. I’ll be here for a couple of hours more.”

“I’m on my way.”

Dean walked into the shop and there was Cas, bent over a motherboard. This time, he heard Dean walk in and turned and smiled.

“Dean. Hello.”

Dean smiled back. “So, what was wrong?”

“It was your screen’s inverter. I replaced it and it works fine now.”

Dean grinned. “I have no idea what that means but I’m really grateful.”

Cas went and got the laptop.

“I have to say, Dean, this thing has more gay porn on it than I’ve ever seen before.”

Dean blushed seven shades of red.

Cas chuckled. “It’s okay, Dean. I have to admit, I watched some of it. It was very… stimulating.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Cas looked at Dean. “When?”

“How about tonight. Like, right now?”

Cas turned off his work light. “That sounds perfect, Dean. Let’s go.”

Dean grabbed his laptop and left with Cas.

Dean drove them to the Roadhouse, which was his favorite place to eat. They got a booth and ordered.

They chatted like they had known each other for years. Dean felt very comfortable with Cas.

When they were done, Cas invited Dean back to his place for a cup of coffee.

Turned out, Cas lived in an apartment above his shop.

Cas made coffee and they sat together on the couch, their cups on the table in front of them.

Dean still had his laptop with him.

“Why don’t you show me your favorite porn movie, Dean?”

Dean was kind of shocked and embarrassed.

“Uh, Cas… you don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes..”

Cas smiled at him. “Dean, this is hardly a ‘room full of dudes’, there’s just you and I here. I’m curious. Humor me.”

Dean took a deep breath, opened his laptop and found his favorite.

They watched a few minutes together and Dean was already hard. It was more being so close to Cas than the movie.

Suddenly Cas grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him. Almost before Dean’s brain could process it, he was on his back with Cas between his legs, kissing him and grinding down his hard cock against Dean’s.

When Cas’ tongue touched his it was like an electric spark running through him. He moaned and grabbed Cas’ arms in a death grip. 

Dean’s cock was so hard, it really was sort of demanding to get out of his pants, so when Cas’ hands undid his belt buckle, he practically sighed with relief. 

Cas opened his pants and went in his underwear, pulling out his cock. Dean squirmed beneath him and his hands found Cas’ belt, He undid it and opened Cas’ pants but he couldn’t get Cas’ cock out because they were too close together.

Cas sat back and pulled his own cock out. He spit in his hand and grabbed both cocks in his hand. He began to run his hand up and down them both.

Dean groaned. It felt so fucking good, not only Cas’ hand, but the friction of his cock against Cas’.

Cas had glassy eyes with blown pupils. Dean figured his looked about the same. He pushed his hips up and Cas squeezed their cocks tighter in his hand. Dean reached down and put his hand over Cas’.

The guys in the movie were fucking and making all kinds of filthy sounds.

“Ca… Cas… fuck me. Please…”

Cas grinned and his hand stopped moving. He sat back and stood up. His pants fell down to his feet and he leaned over, took off his shoes and socks and stepped out of them and his underwear.

Dean stood up and did the same thing. Cas grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, both of them naked from the waist down. Dean snuck a peek at Cas’ ass and was very impressed.

Once they were in bed, Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and then his own came off. 

He started kissing Dean again, and then moved to Dean’s nipples. He bit each one lightly and sucked the flash of pain away. Dean was holding on to Cas’ shoulders, and dug his fingers in.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s chest and belly, bypassing his cock and went to his balls.

He sucked each one in his mouth and Dean moaned.

Cas moved between Dean’s legs, which Dean had spread for just this eventuality. Cas kissed along the inside of each of Dean’s thighs then pushed up on them.

Dean lifted his legs in the air. 

Cas dived his face into Dean’s ass like he was headed for the promised land, and as far as Dean was concerned. he’d found it. 

Cas licked Dean’s hole like it was a candy cane at Christmas. Dean groaned and moaned and made sounds he never even heard come out of his mouth before. 

When Cas shoved his tongue into Dean, Dean almost came up off the bed. If Cas hadn’t been holding him down by his hips, he probably would have fallen on the floor.

Cas ate him out for longer than Dean could mentally take it. He was begging Cas to get on with it.

Finally, Cas pulled his face away and looked at Dean, licking his lips. He sat back and grabbed some lube off the table near the bed and lubed up his hand. He shoved a finger into Dean. It slid in easily, after Cas’ tongue ministrations. 

Caas added a second finger quickly and Dean felt the burn. It settled fairly quickly and then Dean pushed back on Cas’ hand, signalling him that another finger wouldn’t be out of the question.

Cas got the message, and added a third. He began to work Dean open.

Dean needed Cas to fuck him in the worst way.

“Jesus, Cas, fuck me already, will ya?”

Cas grinned, pulled out his fingers and opened a condom package. He rolled it on, lubed it up and shoved it into Dean all the way without so much as a pause.

Thankfully, he held once he was in, letting Dean adjust to his rather impressive size. 

Dean nodded and Cas began to fuck him hard and fast. Dean was just playing catch up from the very beginning.

Soon, Dean got the rhythm and began to meet every thrust. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up higher and bent over, going in for a messy kiss. This bent Dean in half, and made Cas’ cock hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust.

Dean had never been fucked like this in his life. It was amazing and wonderful and fan-fucking-tastic. 

When his balls tightened, he managed to tell Cas he was going to cum, but he sounded so squeaky. It was positively embarrassing. But then his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks and all coherent thought as lost.

Cas came shortly after that. He pulled out, ditched the condom and laid down next to Dean.

Cas pulled Dean to cuddle. Now Dean was not normally a cuddler at all, but he had to admit it felt pretty damn good to cuddle with Cas.

“Cas that was… really damn good.”

Cas looked at him with a devilish grin.

“Years from now, when you’re in the nursing home, you’ll remember me and giggle.”

That tickled the shit out of Dean and he laughed for a good five minutes.

Dean got free work done on his computer from that point on, until Cas finally got sick of fixing it and built him a new one.

And when that one crapped out, he built him another new one, but that was years later.

 


End file.
